Fanged Greetings II
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A night where a certain planet might show up turns into a bit of terror for Dana when the other aliens decide to play a joke on her. Written by guestsurprise per request of Jeannenobunaga. I only posted it for them.


**Jeannenobunaga, who owns Dana, requested this one from guestsurprise. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

**This is the sequel story to "Fanged Greetings", also written by guestsurprise per request of Jeannenobunaga.  
**

**All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Fanged Greetings II**

Now that Dana and Whampire were dating, things were going better. She couldn't believe how blessed she was. And tonight was going to be one of the best nights of her life. Whampire and the other aliens were going to show them a special planet that could be seen only on that night.

"This planet is called the planet of mystery; no one knows what species lives on it because anyone that tries to land on it either disappears or they are forced to turn around," Whampire said mysteriously. Everyone shuddered; this planet was already creepy from the sounds of it.

"Of course I would never be afraid of anything like that!" Dana said, trying to sound brave, but she was actually scared to death.

"Yeah, right…so you are not afraid of the planet of mystery huh?" Whampire said, as he crossed his arms in disbelief.

"Of course not…" Dana said as she turned and walked away. At that moment, Whampire had an idea. He whispered it to the others and everyone nodded in agreement.

_3 hours later…_

Dana was just waking up from her nap when she heard a strange creaking noise coming outside her door.

"Whampire, is that you?" There was no response.

"Whampire…this isn't funny!" Dana said, now feeling really afraid. Suddenly, she felt an ice cold breeze on her face. Big Chill then materialized in front of her face, but he looked completely different. His eyes were red and he looked like he was covered in blood.

"Come join us on the planet of mystery…" he laughed evilly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dana screamed as she ran as fast as she could around him and then she ran into Whampire's room. She was panting and then saw that she was face to face with Whampire. He was hanging upside down and his fangs looked like they were dripping with blood and he looked like he had scars on his face.

"Join us on the planet of mystery, Dana…," he whispered dangerously. Dana screamed again and took off this time for the front door. She threw it open and was about to run outside when she felt arms grasp her from behind.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Dana screeched as she tried to fight whoever grabbed her.

"Whoa, whoa, Dana, hold on! It's me! It was all a joke!" Whampire laughed as he held her close to his chest. Dana turned at him and glared angrily.

"This wasn't funny!"

"Take it easy! You were the one who said that you weren't afraid of the planet of mystery!"

"Ok, ok! So maybe I was a little scared," Dana admitted.

Whampire suddenly looked a bit sad.

"I am sorry Dana…I didn't meant to scare you that badly."

"Looks like you need to be taught a lesson, Whammy…," she smirked playfully; she was trying to let him know that she wasn't really mad. She then pounced on him and started kissing him all over his neck.

"BABY! HAHAHAHAHAHA STOP! THAT TICKLES!"

"I can't hear you, Whams…," Dana cooed as she then started caressing his chest. He shuddered under her touch and she could feel him sweating.

"Dana, cut it out…baby, c'mon…," he snickered.

"I love you…what more can I say," she said as she kept pecking him. He then grabbed her and pinned her under his weight. She smirked up at him.

"Whampire! Let me up!"

"No way…now it's my turn!" He laughed as he gently lifted up her shirt and begin running his claws playfully down her stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAMS NO!"

"Not stopping…" he smirked. Dana then grabbed his hands and knocked him over. She leaned over him and kissed him on the nose.

"That'll teach you to scare me…" she giggled.

"Ok, ok I learned my lesson. NOT!" He laughed as he then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She playfully kicked and tried to get away, but it was no use. Her boyfriend had a tight grip on her.

"Whampire!"

"Not need to struggle Dana; you're never getting away from me. Never," he smiled as he gently grabbed her and kissed her passionately. Dana smiled as she enjoyed the endless love from her boyfriend.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Hope you enjoyed it, Jeannenobunaga!**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
